Talent Night Transcript
Scene 1: Setting up for the talent stage performance Everybody's getting ready for the talent stage performance........and Becky's trying to figure out what to do for it......maybe she'll sing some of her favorite songs or she'll perform The Whistling Caruso like Walter did in The Muppets' (2011) or maybe a few magic tricks. Dan: "My talent for tonight is performing magic tricks......." Kara: "Mine's tap dancing.......what's yours, Becky?" Becky; "I don't know...........I haven't thought about anything yet." Dan: "Okay.........suit yourself." Becky walks around to think about some ideas for the talent stage performance..........and sits right down on the red bench. Becky: "I can't seem to think about a talent of my own........" Mr. Conductor appears right in front of her........... Mr. Conductor: "Hey, Becky........what's going on?" Becky: "Today's the day of talent night, Mr. Conductor........and I haven't come up with anything yet." Mr. Conductor: "Is that so? it kind of reminds me of the time Rosie tried to come up with a talent of her own......" Becky: "You mean that new lavender feisty energetic engine on the Island of Sodor?" Mr. Conductor: "Of course, Becky.............and I'll tell you all about it." Mr. Conductor: Golden Train Whistle 'Thomas and Friends' ''Story Stop: Rosie Finds Her Talent Mr. Conductor: Narrating "It was a lovely perfect afternoon.........and everybody was getting ready for the annual talent show." Rosie: Whistle Sounds Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie was getting very excited........... Rosie: "I'm getting very excited........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie.............and she trundled over to where Thomas and her other train and diesel engine friends were staying and hanging around. Mr. Conductor: Narrating At the roundhouse...........everybody was telling 1 another the exciting news. Thomas: "Isn't this exciting, you guys?" Mr. Conductor: Narrating Thomas asked........ Thomas: "Our brand new year of talent night........." Henry: "They'll have lots of good snack foods and decorations there too........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Henry............. Percy: "Oh I can hardly wait........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating agreed Percy.......... Percy: "What are your talents for talent night?" Gordon: "My talent is a talented Italian opera singer........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating Gordon said to the others........ James: "I'm a comic genius........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating put in James........... James: "So my talent is doing a few character voice impersonations........" Stanley: "My talent is reciting poetry......." Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Stanley........... Stanley: "What about you, Rosie?" Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie looked a bit nervous and confused....... Rosie: "Oh dear........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating whistled Rosie........ Rosie: "I haven't even thought about anything yet........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating And Rosie trundled away to find her true talent.........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie began thinking to herself.......... Rosie: "Now what should I do for talent night? maybe perform a magic trick? nah........they doesn't even exist.......I know......I'll sing 1 of my favorite songs for talent night." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie had finally come up with her idea for talent night: singing in front of the other train and diesel engines.....then she saw a familiar karaoke machine." Rosie: "Wow........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating said Rosie in excitement........ Rosie: "I wonder what song I should sing for talent night........" Mr. Conductor: Narrating When Rosie looked at the list of songs for the karaoke machine........she chose the # 1 Queen song, 'I Want to Break Free'......... Playing In Background Rosie: (singing) I want to break free......I want to break free Rosie: (singing) I want to break free from your lies......you're so self satisfied........I don't need you......I want to break free Rosie: (singing) God knows.......God knows I want to break free Plays In Background Rosie: (singing) I fallen in love........I fallen in love for the 1st time.........and this time I know it's for real..........I fallen in love yeah Rosie: (singing) God knows.......God knows I fallen in love Rosie: (singing) it's strange......but it's true.......I can't get over the way you love me like you do.....but I have to be sure Rosie: (singing) when I walk out that door......oh how I want to be free.......baby........oh how I want to break free.......oh how I want to break free........ Rosie: (singing) but life still goes on.......I can't get used to......living without......living without.......living without you by my side Rosie: (singing) I don't want to live alone......he......God knows.......got to make it on my own Rosie: (singing) so, baby......can't you see......God knows.......God knows......God knows I want to break free.......... Stops Mr. Conductor: Narrating That night when Rosie arrived......she noticed everybody else was there for talent night...........and Mr. Percival announced tonight's contestants." Mr. Percival: "Welcome to talent night.........here are our contestants, Thomas, Percy, Henry, Gordon, James, Stanley and Rosie.......Emily, Mavis, Donald and Douglas are the voters." Mr. Percival: "1st up tonight.......Thomas telling his good jokes......" Mr. Conductor: Narrating Thomas came out 1st........" Thomas: "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Emily: "I don't know, Thomas.......why did the chicken cross the road?" Thomas: "To get to the other side............" Of Laughter Thomas: "Why did the duck cross the road?" Mavis: "I don't know, Thomas.........why did the duck cross the road?" Thomas: "Because the chicken took a vacation......" Sounds Of Laughter Mr. Percival: "Good jokes there, Thomas.......and next, here's Percy belching the ending to the 'National Anthem'......" Percy: [Belching Ending To '''National Anthem] Mr. Percival: "And here's Henry with his bubble blowing tricks........." Henry blows bubbles outta his funnel cap........ Audience: "Wow............" Mr. Percival: "Next, here's Gordon singing the Italian opera song 'Ave Maria'........" Gordon: (singing in Operatic Voice) Ave Marrriiiiiaaaaaaaa........... Mr. Percival: "And now.....James will do 3 character voice impersonations......." James: In Kermit's Voice "And now..........here's a peak into the future in Muppet Labs." James: In Daffy Duck's Voice "That's despicable!" James: In Beaker's Voice "Mee mo-mo mee mo mee mo mee........." Mr. Percival: "And here's Stanley reciting poetry........" Stanley: (reciting his poem) The Diatonic Dittymunch......plucked music from the air it swallowed scores of symphonies........and still had space to spare sonatas and cantatas slithered sweetly down its throat it made ballads into salads and consumed them note by note it ate marches and mazurkas.........it ate rhapsodies and reels minuets and tarantellas were the staples of its meals but the Diatonic Dittymunch outdid itself 1 day it ate a 3 act opera and loudly passed away. Mr. Percival: "Very good.......and last, but not least........here's Rosie with her new hit song." Playing In Background Rosie: (singing) I want to break free......I want to break free Rosie: (singing) I want to break free from your lies......you're so self satisfied........I don't need you......I want to break free Rosie: (singing) God knows.......God knows I want to break free Plays In Background Rosie: (singing) I fallen in love........I fallen in love for the 1st time.........and this time I know it's for real..........I fallen in love yeah Rosie: (singing) God knows.......God knows I fallen in love Rosie: (singing) it's strange......but it's true.......I can't get over the way you love me like you do.....but I have to be sure Rosie: (singing) when I walk out that door......oh how I want to be free.......baby........oh how I want to break free.......oh how I want to break free........ Rosie: (singing) but life still goes on.......I can't get used to......living without......living without.......living without you by my side Rosie: (singing) I don't want to live alone......he......God knows.......got to make it on my own Rosie: (singing) so, baby......can't you see......God knows.......God knows......God knows I want to break free.......... Stops Mr. Percival: "And now.......Donald and Douglas will announce the winner of this year's talent night." Donald: "And the winner is..........." Douglas: "Rosie..........." Mr. Conductor: Narrating Rosie had finally won her award for talent night.......and she was the most cheerful train engine ever in her entire life......" End story segment........ Scene 2: Back in the lounging room Becky: "So if Rosie couldn't find her true talent, but her talent was karaoke singing, she finally found her true talent, right?" Mr. Conductor: "Of course, Becky.........and hopefully you'll find a true talent of yours to begin with." Becky: "You know, Mr. Conductor...........that story about Rosie just gave me an idea.........I'll be a talented karaoke singer." Mr. Conductor: "Good choice......now I'll see you later at the talent stage show." Mr. Conductor disappears............ Becky walks around over to the talent night stage Scene 3: Talent night on stage Billy announces the names of the 3 contestants. Billy: "Welcome to the annual talent night competition.........here we got 3 contestants, Dan, Kara and Becky.....who are all performing on stage.......1st up tonight......it's Dan performing magic tricks." Dan appears onstage with his magic tricks kit......... Dan: "For my newest trick......I'll make those 2 little popsicle sticks disappear right before your very eyes." Dan: "Obra kadobra..........." Dan makes the 2 little popsicle sticks disappear before their very eyes........ Dan: "Now you saw them........now you don't." Billy: "Very good magic trick performances, Dan.......now here's Kara with her tap dancing skills." Kara appears onstage tap dancing............ Billy: "That's pretty good tap dancing, Kara.......and now.......here's Becky singing 13 songs with her karaoke machine." Becky appears onstage with her karaoke machine....... Becky: "I would like to sing 13 of my most favorite songs tonight.........the 1st 1 is called Hopelessly Devoted To You' ''from '''Grease, the 70s movie musical #." Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) Guess mine.......is not the 1st........heart broken........my eyes are not the 1st......to cry.....I'm not the 1st to know......there's just no gettin' over you Continues Playing Becky: (singing) hello........I'm just a fool who's willin' to sit around and wait for you........but, darlin' can't you see.......there's nothin' else........for me to do.......I'm hopelessly devoted to you Becky: (singing) but now........there's nowhere to hide......since you pushed my love aside......I'm not in my head.......hopelessly devoted to you.......hopelessly devoted to you.......hopelessly devoted to you Becky: (singing) my head is sayin' 'fool......forget him'.......my heart is sayin' 'Don't let go'.......hold on to the end......that's what I intend to do.......I'm hopelessly devoted to you Becky: (singing) but now.......there's nowhere to hide......since you pushed my love aside..... I'm not in my head......hopelessly devoted to you........hopelessly devoted to you.........hopelessly devoted to you. On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Now here's the 2nd 1: my own version of Imagine........the original John Lennon song from the 60s and 70s." Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) Imagine there's no sky of heaven it's easy just if you try......no fights around us above us only blue sky......imagine all of the people living in a world of life Becky: (singing) imagine there's no other countries it's not very hard to do nothing to fight or die for and no religion too Becky: (singing) imagine all of the people living life in a peaceful country Becky: (singing) you might say 'I'm a day dreamer, but I'm not the only 1 I hope some other day you can join us and the world will be just as 1 Music Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) imagine no childhood possessions I wonder if you could.....no need for selfishness or starvation a brotherhood of young men........imagine all of the people.......sharing everything Becky: (singing) you might say I'm a day dreamer, but I'm not the only 1 I hope some other day you can join us and the world will be just as 1...... Becky: "Now here's the 3rd and greatest Beatles song of all time: Let it Be." Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) When I find myself in times of trouble......Mother Mary comes to me......speakin' words of wisdom.....let it be Becky: (singing) and in my hour of darkness.......she is standin'......right in front of me........speakin' words of wisdom......let it be Becky: (singing) let it be......let it be......let it be.....let it be......whisper words of wisdom.....let it be Becky: (singing) and when the broken hearted people........livin' in the world agree......there will be an answer.... let it be Becky: (singing) for though they may be parted......there is still a chance that they will see.........there will be an answer......let it be Becky: (singing) let it be........let it be......let it be......let it be......there will be an answer.... let it be Becky: (singing) let it be........let it be......let it be.....let it be........whisper words of wisdom......let it be Becky: (singing) let it be......let it be.......let it be......let it be........whisper words of wisdom, let it be Becky: (singing) and when the night is cloudy......there is still a light that shines on me.......shine until tomorrow......let it be Becky: (singing) I wake up to the sound of music........Mother Mary comes to me.....speakin' words of wisdom......let it be And Roll Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) let it be.......let it be....let it be......oh...let it be........there will be an answer......let it be Becky: (singing) let it be......let it be.......let it be......yeah......let it be......whisper words of wisdom....let it be..... On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Here's the 4th song: We Are the Champions, the very best Queen song of all time." Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky : (singing) I paid my dues time after time Becky: (singing) I done my sentence.....but committed no crime Becky: (singing) and bad mistakes......I made a few...I had my share of sand kicked in my face.....but I come through Music Playing In Background Becky: (singing) We are the champions, my friends......and we'll keep on fightin' 'til the end Jukebox Band Members: (singing) we are the champions we are the champions no time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) I taken my bows.......and my curtain calls......you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it....I thank you all Becky: (singing) but it's been no bed of roses......no pleasure cruise.....I consider it a challenge before the whole human race......and I ain't gonna lose Music Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) we are the champions, my friends.....and we'll keep on fightin' 'til the end...... Jukebox Band Members: (singing) we are the champions...we are the champions......no time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world........ On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "And now another Queen song.........I Want to Break Free." Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) I want to break free......I want to break free Becky: (singing) I want to break free from your lies......you're so self satisfied........I don't need you......I want to break free Becky: (singing) God knows.......God knows I want to break free Plays In Background Becky: (singing) I fallen in love........I fallen in love for the 1st time.........and this time I know it's for real..........I fallen in love yeah Becky: (singing) God knows.......God knows I fallen in love Becky: (singing) it's strange......but it's true.......I can't get over the way you love me like you do.....but I have to be sure Becky: (singing) when I walk out that door......oh how I want to be free.......baby........oh how I want to break free.......oh how I want to break free........ Becky: (singing) but life still goes on.......I can't get used to......living without......living without.......living without you by my side Becky: (singing) I don't want to live alone......he......God knows.......got to make it on my own Becky: (singing) so, baby......can't you see......God knows.......God knows......God knows I want to break free.......... On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "And here's another 1: Somebody to Love." Becky: (singing) Can........anybody......find me......somebody to love? Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) Each morning I get up........I die a little.......can barely stand on my feet.......take a look in the mirror and cry...........Lord what you're doin' to me Becky: (singing) I have spent all my years in believin' you.....but I just can't get no relief, Lord.......somebody.....somebody........can anybody find me........somebody to love? Becky: (singing) I work hard......every day of my life.....I work 'til I ache my bones.......at the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.......I get down on my knees......and I start to pray.....'til the tears run down from my eyes.......Lord.......somebody......somebody....can anybody find me .........somebody to love? Jukebox Band Members: (singing) she works hard Becky: (singing) every day...........I try and I try........and I try......but everybody wants to put me down......they say I'm goin' crazy.......they say I got a lot of water in my brain.......got no common sense......I got nobody left to believe.......yeah...... yeah.....yeah......yeah Becky: (singing) oh, Lord......somebody........somebody........can anybody find me........somebody to love? Becky: (singing) got no feel........I got no rhythm.........I just keep losin' my beat...I'm okay........I'm alright.......ain't gonna face no defeat.......I just gotta get outta this prison cell........someday I'm gonna be free, Lord........find me somebody to love........can........anybody.......find me......somebody to love? On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Here's the next 1: Killer Queen." Jukebox Band Members: (singing) She keeps a Moet et Chandon......in her pretty cabinet.......'Let them eat cake' she says.......find me on the internet.......a built-in remedy......for Khrushchev......and Kennedy at anytime an invitation......you can't decline Jukebox Band Members: (singing) caviar and cigarettes......well versed in etiquette.......extraordinarily nice Jukebox Band Members: (singing) she's a Killer........Queen......gun powder.....gelatine.....dynamite with a laser bean........guaranteed to blow your mind..................anytime............recommended at the price insatiable an appetite wanna try? Plays On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) to avoid complications.......I never keep the same address Becky: (singing) in conversation......I email like a baroness Becky: (singing) met a man from China......went down to Asia Minor.......then again incidentally.....if you're that way inclined Becky: (singing) perfume came naturally from Paris.......for cars I couldn't care less.....fastidious and precise I'm a killer queen Jukebox Band Members: (singing) she's a Killer........queen......gun powder gelatine........dynamite with a laser bean.....guaranteed to blow your mind anytime Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) drop of a hat......I'm as willin' as.......playful.....as a pussy cat......then momentarily outta action......temporarily outta gas......to absolutely drive you wild, wild.......I'm all out to get you.... Grace: "Commander Khashoggi!!!!" Becky: "Now here's the coolest song in the entire universe: Bohemian Rhapsody' ''from the '''We Will Rock You London Cast' ''album." Music Playing In Background Becky: (singing) Mama.........just killed a man........put a gun against his head.......pulled my trigger.......now he's dead Becky: (singing) Mama........life had just begun........but now I gone and thrown it all away Becky: (singing) Mama.......oooooooooaooooooooh Becky: (singing) didn't mean to make you mad Becky: (singing) I will come back forever Becky: (singing) carry on......carry on......as if nothing really matters Music Continues Playing In Background Becky: (singing) too late.......my time has come........sends shivers down my spine......my body's achin' all the time Becky: (singing) goodbye, everybody......I gotta go.......gotta leave you all behind......and face the truth Becky: (singing) Mama........ooooaaooooooh (any way the wind blows)........I'm not gonna die.......sometimes wish I never been here at all Playing On Karaoke Machine Piano Music Mr. Conductor: (singing) I see a little silhouetto of a man Didi + Grace: (singing) Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the fandango? Jukebox Band Members: (singing) thunderbolt and lightnin'........very, very frightenin'......me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro........magnifico-o-o-o Schemer: (singing) I'm just a poor man nobody likes me Jukebox Band Members: (singing) he's just a poor man from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity Schemer: (singing) easy come........easy go.......will you let me go? manah-manah.......no ........we will not let you go...... let him go manah-manah.......we will not let you go...... let him go......manah-manah.......we will not let you go.........let me go.....will not let you go......... let me go......... never.....never let you go.........let me go.........never let me go - ooo no, no, no, no, no, no, no ........oh mama mia, mama mia......mama mia........let me go...........Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me........for me for me......for me And Roll Music Playing In Background Tito: (singing) So you think you can find me and hit me with pie? so you think you can like me and leave me to cry? Grace + Didi + Tex + Rex: (singing) oh, baby, can't do this to me baby just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here Continues Playing In Background Jukebox Band Members: (singing) oh yeah, oh yeah Becky: (singing) nothing really matters.......any 1 can see........nothing really matters.......nothing really matters.......to me Jukebox Band Members: (singing) any way the wind blows............... On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Now here's '''Wherever You Will Go' ''performed by The Calling.........." Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) So lately.......been wonderin'.......who will be there to take my place? Becky: (singing) when I'm gone........you'll need love.........to light the shadows on your face Becky: (singing) if a great wave should fall.........it would fall upon us all Becky: (singing) and between the sand and stone........could you make it on your own Jukebox Band Members: (singing) if I could.......then I would.......I'll go wherever you will go.......way up high or down low.....I'll go wherever you will go Becky: (singing) and maybe........I'll find out........the way to make it back someday........to watch you to guide you........through the darkest of your days Becky: (singing) if a great wave should fall.........it would fall upon us all............well I hope there's some 1 out there.......who can bring me back to you Jukebox Band Members: (singing) runaway with my heart..........runaway with my hope........runaway with my love...... Becky: (singing) I know now.......just quite how.......my life and love might still go on Becky: (singing) in your heart.......and your mind........I'll stay with you for all of time Jukebox Band Members: (singing) if I could........turn back time..........I'll go wherever you will go..........if I could.......make you mine............I'll go wherever you will go............... On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Now here's a '''Stand By Me' ''parody called '''Stay With Me..........." Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) When the night.........has come........and the land was dark.......and the moon was the only light we see Becky: (singing) no I'm not........terrified........no........I'm not.......terrified.......just as long......as you stay........stay with me Becky: (singing) so, buddy, buddy, stay........with me.......oh stay........with me stay.......with me ........stay with me Becky: (singing) if the skies.........that we look upon.......should crumble and fall........over the mountains.......that should crumble to the lake Becky: (singing) I won't weep.........I won't weep........no I won't.........lose 1 tear drop..........just as long......as you stay.......stay with me Becky: (singing) so, buddy, buddy, stay.......with me.......oh......stay......with.......me.......stay with me......stay with me........stay with me........yes Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) whenever you're in danger........won't you stay with me.......oh......stay.......with me......oh stay.......with me stay with me........stay with me Becky: (singing) buddy.........buddy........stay with me.......stay with me oh stay with me.......stay with me........stay with me.......... Becky: "Now Schemer and I will sing Don't Go Breakin' My Heart.........." Schemer walks up on stage as Becky says this........and takes 1 of the karaoke machine's microphones. Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Schemer: (singing) Don't go breakin' my heart......oooooooooh Becky: (singing) I couldn't if I tried Schemer: (singing) oh, honey if I get restless Becky: (singing) then, baby you're not that kind Schemer: (singing) don't go breakin' my heart Becky: (singing) You take the weight off me Schemer: (singing) and, honey when you knocked on my door Becky: (singing) then I gave you my key Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Schemer + Becky: (singing) whoo......hoo..........nobody knows it Becky: (singing) nobody knows Schemer: (singing) and when I was down Becky: (singing) I was your clown Schemer + Becky: (singing) whoo.......hoo.......nobody knows it Becky: (singing) nobody knows Schemer: (singing) right from the start Becky: (singing) I gave you my heart Schemer: (singing) oh......I gave you my heart Continues Again Schemer: (singing) so don't go breakin' my heart Becky: (singing) I won't go breakin' your heart Schemer: (singing) don't go breakin' my heart Schemer: (singing) and nobody told us Becky: (singing) 'cause nobody showed us Schemer: (singing) and now it's up to us, babe Becky: (singing) I think we can make it Continues On Karaoke Machine Schemer: (singing) so don't misunderstand me Becky: (singing) you put the light in my life Schemer: (singing) well then you put the sparks to the flame Becky: (singing) I got your heart in my sights Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Schemer + Becky: (singing) whoo.......hoo.......nobody knows it Becky: (singing) nobody knows Schemer: (singing) right from the start Becky: (singing) I gave you my heart Schemer: (singing) oh......I gave you my heart Schemer: (singing) so don't go breakin' my heart Becky: (singing) I won't go breakin' your heart Schemer: (singing) don't go breakin' my heart........... On Karaoke Machine Stops Becky: "Now here's Rainbow Connection' from The Muppets' 2011 movie originally from 'The Muppet Movie' '''back in 1979......."'' Playing on Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) Why are there so many........songs about rainbows? and what's on the other side? Becky: (singing) rainbows........are visions.......but only.......illusions.......and rainbows have nothing to hide Becky: (singing) so we been told and some choose to believe it.........I know they're wrong wait and see Becky: (singing) someday we'll find it........the rainbow connection.......the lovers......the dreamers......and me Continues Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) who said that every wish...........would be heard and answered........when wished on the morning star? Becky: (singing) somebody.......thought of that.......and some 1 believed it.......look what it's done so far Becky: (singing) what's so amazing.........that keeps us star gazing? Becky: (singing) and what do we think we might see? Becky: (singing) someday we'll find it.........the rainbow connection.......the lovers........the dreamers......and me Becky: (singing) all of us under its spell............we know that it's probably magic Becky: (singing) have you been half asleep? and have you heard voices? I heard them calling my name Becky: (singing) is this........the sweet sound........that called the young sailors? the voice might be 1 and the same Becky: (singing) I heard it....too many........times......to ignore it........it's something.......that I'm supposed to be Becky: (singing) someday we'll find it.......the rainbow connection.......the lovers the dreamers and me..........da dee da dee da dum doo da dee da dee da dum doo........ Ends Becky: "And now.......here's the final song with the Muppet gang.......Lean on Me." Music Playing On Karaoke Machine Becky: (singing) Sometimes in our lives we all have pain We all have sorrow Jukebox Band Members: (singing) but if we are wise we know that there's always tomorrow Muppet Show Gang Members: (singing) lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on for it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on Becky: (singing) please swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow Sam the Eagle: (singing) for no 1 can fill those of your needs that you won't let show Muppets Tonight Gang Members: (singing) you just call on me brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on Scooter: (singing) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Muppet Show Gang Members: (singing) we all need somebody to lean on Jukebox Band Members: (singign) lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on Gonzo: (singing) for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on Muppets Tonight Gang Members: (singing) you just call on me brother when you need a hand Muppet Show Gang Members: (singing) we all need somebody to lean on Jukebox Band Members: (singing) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Muppets Tonight Gang Members: (singing) we all need somebody to lean on Becky: (singing) if there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry Kermit: (singing) I'm right up the road I'll share your load if you just call me Jukebox Band Members; (singing) Call me Scooter: (singing) if you need a friend Muppet Show Gang Members: (singing) call me Muppets Tonight Gang Members: (singing) call me JB King: "And now........we'll announce this year's winner of talent night.......Schemer, pull down the blue lever." Schemer: "Yes, sir, Mr. King......." Schemer pulls down the blue lever and it's revealed that Becky is the winner........... Billy: "And Becky is the winner..........." Becky: "Alright.......I won......this is the most exciting day of my entire life." JB King: "Becky........step off the stage to claim your prize." Becky steps off the stage and claims her prize which is the annual '''Talented Child' ''of the year trophy......... Fade to a black screen............ Voice Portrayers End Credits Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts